exodus_ffxifandomcom-20200214-history
Discord Setup
Exodus uses Discord for our voice chat. It's relatively new, but if this is your first time using it, you won't be disappointed. We love it! And it's free! We decided some setup instructions would be a good idea, just in case. Though the more computer savvy types will be able to figure it out. Even you savvy ones though, check out the part below about setting up your microphone. If you still need to install FFXI, be sure to check out our Installation Guide. Register * Go to the Discord website. * Register a new account. ** Your username can be changed at anytime. While you're in the Exodus server, please make it your character's name so no one gets confused. * Discord will place you in your "own server". Proceed to the next step. Download/Install the App(s) Downloading the app is optional but HIGHLY recommended. The PC app will work as a standalone application like Teamspeak or Ventrilo did, but it is much easier to use and much easier on the eyes. The mobile app is great too, and works very well. You can even be on both at the same time, but can only voice chat on one. Also if you don't get the app, push-to-talk only works when you're looking at your browser window, which is super annoying. PC * At the top of the page it put you on, click "Download". * Pick which one suits your PC, and download it. * Install Discord using the Setup.exe. Mobile * Use the application on your phone/mobile device used for downloading and installing apps, and search for Discord. Install per your usual method. Get Invited to the Exodus Server * If you haven't already, join our Guildwork site. * Ask either in-game or on the forums for an invite to Discord. * Someone will send you a PM on the forums with a time-sensitive link that lasts up to 30 minutes. Click this link and you'll be on our server on the web-based version. ** After this point, you will have access to the Exodus server however you access Discord. * Recommended: close the web-based version and open the app on your PC. Set Up Your Microphone/Push-to-talk Key Voice chat is by no means mandatory, but we'd love to hear you! The steps to getting the microphone to work while allowing push to talk to work from any window are below. If you don't follow these steps, you may have some issues with the voice chat. * Plug in your microphone. * Open Discord. * Click the "Settings" button to the right of your username at the bottom left of the screen. * Click "Voice" on the left side. ** Go to "Input Mode" and change it to "Push to talk" using the drop down menu. ** Click inside the box to the left to set the key you will press when you wish to speak and be heard. *** Make sure it records the correct key, and remember this key for the next step. *** I use the tilda key (to the left of the 1 on the keyboard), some people use a certain CTRL or ALT key. It's entirely up to you, just make sure it doesn't interfere with any keys that other programs (like FFXI!) use. * Click "Keybinds" on the left side. ** Click "Add a Keybind" at the top. ** Use the drop-down menu to select "Push to talk". ** Assign the same key to "Push to talk" as you did in the last step. ** BE SURE THEY MATCH! * Edit any other settings you desire, then click Done. If that doesn't work... Some people have had to mess with the "Run as Administrator" settings to get their mic to work properly. Ask in chat on Discord if you're unfamiliar with that process. Talk to us! You're all set! Chat it up with us!